


Multilingual

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Italian Tony Stark, Languages, Multilingual Character, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Based off of that tumblr prompt where our heroes are cast with an enchantment which makes them speak in their first language. You'd expect most of them to speak English...Right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 79
Kudos: 772





	Multilingual

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas  
> or  
> Happy holidays if your from the us  
> or  
> merry crimis  
> if ur gen z like me  
> or  
> merry christmas and a happy new year  
> if ur a booomer

The Avengers were in the common room, doing what Cap would call ‘bonding’. Peter and Tony were sitting on the sofa, Tony’s hands running through the kid’s soft curls. Natasha was reading a book while Clint plays with her hair, occasionally tying it up in a weird hairdo. Cap was drawing while Bucky admired the process, something they’d both missed about the 40’s. Sam was trying to watch a movie, but was interrupted by the couples affectionate pet names, which, in return, he fake gagged and grumbled something about the saps. Bruce was on the armchair, reading a book on Gamma Radioactivity, it was one of Peter’s that he hadn’t read yet. Everyone else was watching the movie contently.

  
Suddenly, Loki flew in, an emerald glow cast around his slim body. Every superhero jumped up, striking a fighting stance (Peter settling naturally in his low crouch).  
“You all are extremely deceptive. I feel this is a good bonding opportunity.” The god said.

  
“What is?” Steve asked.

  
“Imagine if there was a way you could all speak different languages, more specifically the first language you learnt.”

  
A few people’s faces contorted in shock, some reached out to stop the yotun, but it was too late. The god threw his foot onto the floor, green emitting from it. The power absorbed into each of the heroes, and Loki, like a shooting star, was gone in the time you blinked.

  
They all stood up from being previously knocked to the floor. They dared not speak, only looked at Natasha who signalled to them silently. She pointed at Steve, who started to speak.

  
“Realmente non sei que dicir … A miña nai ensinoume gaelic antes do inglés americano normal nos anos corenta.”

  
_I don’t really know what to say… My mother taught me Gaelic before normal American English back in the fourties_

  
To everyone’s surprise, they could understand him. They heard the Gaelic, but understood what each word meant. It was mandatory in the Avengers to know Russian, German and Latin, as they could be useful on missions, but no one, not even Natasha, knew Gaelic (minus Steve).

  
Bucky spoke up, “O que significa que tamén son gaelico, aprendemos xuntos.”

  
_Which means I’m Gaelic too, we learnt together._

  
Natasha nodded briefly, then pointed at Clint. When he tried to speak, no words came out, instead his fingers started tapping on his leg of its own accord.

  
.. / .-.. . .- .-. -. - / -- --- .-. … . / -.-. --- -.. . / ..-. .-. --- -- / - …. . / --- - …. . .-. / -… --- -.-- … / .. -. / - …. . / -.-. .. .-. -.-. ..- … --..-- / -… . ..-. --- .-. . / .. / .-.. . .- .-. -. - / .- … .-.. .-.-.-

  
_I learnt Morse code from the other boys in the circus, before I learnt ASL_

  
The assassin pointed to herself, to let everyone know she was speaking.

  
“Здравствуйте. Как ваши дела. Я говорю по-русски, мы все это знаем.”

  
_Hello, how are you? I speak Russian, we all know that_

  
She pointed at Bruce.

  
“Why are you pointing at me? I’m from Ohio.’

  
Everyone laughed, and Natasha pointed to Peter. He looked at her with wide, terrified eyes, as if he was guilty of something, then looked at his shoes and started speaking.

  
“Io … io parlo italiano. Mia zia mi ha insegnato prima della morte dei miei genitori, ed era di origini italiane. Sono sinceramente sorpreso di poter parlare così bene, non parlo così da anni.”

  
_I… I speak italian. My aunt taught me before my parents died, and she was from italian descent. I’m honestly surprised I can speak this well, I haven’t spoken like this in years._

  
This shocked everyone.

  
“Bene, come ho imparato prima l’italiano. Mia madre era italiana americana, il mio tesoro.”

  
_Well, that’s good, as I learned italian first too. My mother was Italian American, my treasure._

  
Tony wrapped Peter in a Hug, the boy melting into the embrace. Natasha pointed at Sam, who basically said the same thing as Bruce, but with Brooklyn.

  
The spell wore off that night, except they all didn’t get much sleep, as Vision, at 2:30 am, crashed through the hall, screaming:  
_“01001000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01000100 01100001 01100100!!!!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short lmao


End file.
